


I Just Want to Love You, and Love You, and Love You Well

by Avasonta



Series: I'm Happy At Home (you're my best friend) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkwardness, Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Someone Help These Immortal Idiots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Азирафелю было просто любопытно узнать, сколько именно времени понадобиться Кроули, чтобы тот что-то сделал с очень очевидной коробочкой с кольцом, которую он постоянно носил в кармане.Он ставил на двенадцать лет.Когда он сказал об этом мадам Трейси (потому что нехорошо сначала вселяться в человека, а потом не поддерживать связь), она сказала, что он слишком доверяет демону.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: I'm Happy At Home (you're my best friend) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023667
Kudos: 13





	I Just Want to Love You, and Love You, and Love You Well

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Just Want to Love You, and Love You, and Love You Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439446) by [allonsy_gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel). 



И действительно, через две-три недели на пороге Голубиной гавани появился маленький сверток.

— Кроули, дорогой? — спросил Азирафель, закрывая за собой дверь. — Ты заказывал что-то?

— _Нгк_ , — выдавил Кроули после мгновения определенно-не-паники. — Эм, хах, да. Ага. Просто немного… своеобразных искусственных почв, уничтожающих удобрения у растений. Ну, ты знаешь. Для _зла_. И растений.

Азирафель секунду пристально смотрел на него.

— Для зла, — повторил он. — И растений.

— Йеп, — ответил Кроули, проглатывая букву «п» и быстро забирая коробку из рук Азирафеля.

— Довольно маленькая коробка, чтобы держать в ней удобрения…

— Они только для одного растения. Просто… для одного. Ну знаешь, у которого пятен больше, чем, собственно, самого растения, и которое мы получили от…

— Ты имеешь в виду то растение, которое ты _выторговал_ у той бедной женщины на фестивале искусств?

— Да, его, именно, — сказал Кроули, про себя желая, чтобы этот разговор закончился. — Ему просто… нужна была дополнительная помощь, так что я взял…

— Немного невероятно вредных для окружающей среды удобрений, для зла.

— _Именно_.

Однажды Азирафель сказал Кроули, что тот, безусловно, _ужасно лжет_ , но Кроули честно считал, что заслуживает особой похвалы за то, что он справился с этой задачей.

(Если бы он заметил выражение лица ангела, то, как мы скоро увидим, понял бы, что с этим он не справился.)

— Тогда отлично, — сказал ангел. — Как только ты закончишь с _удобрениями_ , если не возражаешь, приди и посмотри на шарф, над которым я работаю, боюсь, я не совсем правильно подобрал длину.

Кроули кивнул и поспешил в свой кабинет.

Кабинет стал чем-то вроде убежища Кроули в Голубиной гавани. Коттедж был тесным ( _уютным_ , возразил бы Азирафель) и загроможденным почти так же, как книжный магазин Азирафеля. О, Кроули имел некоторое право голоса в выборе того, чем дом можно было бы обставить, — для начала, уж точно не дрифтвуд арт, — но, в целом, он был доволен тем, что Азирафель взял бразды управления домом.

 _За исключением_ кабинета.

В нем окон было больше, чем в любой другой комнате, темные деревянные полы и светло-серые обои. Стол Кроули и ультрасовременный компьютер стояли у одной стены, а трон — перед столом. Кроме этого, в комнате был бесценный эскиз Моны Лизы, сделанный самим старым-добрым Лео, (откровенно говоря) множество комнатных растений Кроули и небольшой черный столик для маленьких суккулентов в горшках, которые он спас от той художницы с фестиваля искусств. Азирафель входил в кабинет только в случае _крайней необходимости_.

Кроули закрыл за собой дверь.

Маленькая картонная посылка была адресована _мистеру Энтони Дж.Кроули_ , и когда демон вскрыл ее, то обнаружил _другую коробочку поменьше_ , обитую красным бархатом.

Кроули открыл ее с _невероятной_ осторожностью.

(Некоторые могли бы сказать, что эта _осторожность граничила с беспокойством_.)

— _Блять_ , — на выдохе пробормотал Кроули.

Он действительно сделал это.

Он _собирался_ сделать это.

Теперь он должен сделать.

Это не было чем-то… он не _планировал_ ничего подобного. Делать предложение Азирафелю, что, черт возьми, значило выйти за Азирафеля…

Это даже было чем-то спонтанным. Он увидел кольцо. Он купил его. Он вроде как сказал продавцу колец, что хочет сделать предложение ангелу.

Теперь он должен был сделать предложение ангелу.

— Ебать, — прошептал Кроули.

— Ох, я думал, мы договорились, что в этом нет необходимости…

— Азирафель! — воскликнул Кроули, разворачиваясь так быстро, что чуть не упал. Коробочка с кольцом лежала у него в заднем кармане. — Ты… что ты… то есть…

— Ты закончил со своими растениями? Мне очень _нужна_ твоя помощь с этим шарфом…

— Конечно, ангел. Минутку, — сказал Кроули, нацепив на свое лицо лучшую улыбку под кодовым названием _здесь-ничего-не-происходит-я-ничего-не-делаю-не-обращай-на-меня-внимания_. Эта была улыбка, которая вернула его за кулисы с Beatles, в спальню Генриха VIII, в Даунинг стрит, 10 (где он был несколько раз, даже относительно недавно, когда его последняя _идея_ превратилась в какое-то безумие, которого он совсем не ожидал, и он поклялся, что немного отдохнет от вмешательств в политику) (2016 был действительно _адским_ годом), и в Зону 51.

Азирафель поджал губы и поднял брови, прежде чем выйти из кабинета.

Кроули быстро спрятал коробочку с кольцом в одном из ящиков стола (где раньше хранились его письма от Эдварда Сноудена) и вышел из кабинета вслед за ангелом.

(Азирафелю действительно _была нужна_ помощь с этим шарфом — он был длиннее, чем Кроули, у него был самый отвратительный полосатый узор, который демон когда-либо видел.)

***

Азирафелю было просто любопытно узнать, сколько именно времени понадобиться Кроули, чтобы тот _что-то сделал_ с очень очевидной коробочкой с кольцом, которую он постоянно носил в кармане.

Он ставил на двенадцать лет.

Когда он сказал об этом мадам Трейси (потому что нехорошо сначала вселяться в человека, а потом не поддерживать связь), она сказала, что он слишком доверяет демону.

***

Кроули не стал терять время зря. Он определенно этого _не_ делал, сидя напротив Азирафеля в угловой кабинке местного кафе-пекарни.

Нет, Кроули просто…

Проводил исследование.

Если он собирался сделать ему предложение — а он _собирался_ , да благословит его Господь, — то все будет _хорошо_. Конечно, не двенадцать дюжин роз, не стихи небесного писателя и не песня, посвященная ангелу и спетая по радио, — только Люцифер знал, что Азирафель никогда ее не услышит, потому что он пользовался благословенным _граммофоном_ , словно сейчас шел 1912 год или около того, — но…

_Может быть, когда-нибудь, мы могли бы, не знаю, сходить на пикник…_

И если Кроули собирался сделать это, что, как уже было установлено, он _чертовски хорошо сделал_ , это будет лучший _гребаный_ пикник в истории, поэтому Кроули должен был точно знать, что нужно упаковать, что нужно взять из еды, что нужно…

Кафе. Пекарни. Исследование.

И _ничего не_ откладывая на потом.

— О, мне действительно _нравятся_ эти колбаски в тесте, — чопорно сказал Азирафель, беря сдобу двумя аккуратно наманикюренными пальцами. — Соус халапеньо _действительно_ делает их лучше, тебе не кажется, драгоценный?

— Если ты так говоришь, ангел, — ответил Кроули, мысленно добавляя в меню колбаски в тесте (возможно, с соусом халапеньо).

— Интересно, обслуживают ли они нас, — небрежно произнес Азирафель.

— Что? Зачем? Что… зачем тебе это знать… что нужно обслуживать? — пробормотал Кроули.

Блять.

_Блять блять блять блять блять блять…_

Его разоблачили.

Азирафель _узнал_ …

— Я согласился помочь Сесилии из библиотеки спланировать праздник накануне родов ее сестры, Фионы, милый, уверен, я уже говорил тебе, — сказал ангел, хмуря брови. — Она спросила меня об этом, когда я помогал оценить состояние первой печатной коллекции некоторых работ Клайва? Во мне было какое-то чувство, _будто я знаю об этом все_ , чего я, честно говоря, _не совсем_ понял, но мне _было_ лестно…

Кроули сделал ненужный вдох.

— О. О, да, я помню, — перебил он. — Это она затащила тебя на то кулинарное шоу?

— О, нет, _это_ была Мириам из почты…

— Почему ты был на проклятой _почте_?

— Чтобы собирать марки! Я же буквально на днях говорил тебе, Кроули, я сказал, что собираюсь купить зефир, молоко и марки, и _ты_ сказал: «конечно, ангел, подвезти тебя?» и _я_ сказал…

Кроули закатил глаза, но улыбнулся, позволяя словам его ангела омыть его разум.

***

То, что, _возможно_ , Азирафель и ставил на двенадцать лет, это вовсе не значило, что он _хотел_ ждать больше десятилетия, пока Кроули _задаст вопрос_ , так что если ангел и делал _какие-то намеки_ , никого это не касалось, кроме него самого, и неважно, что говорила мадам Трейси ( _и_ Сесилия, _и_ Фиона, _и_ Мириам).

***

Они были там, потому что Кроули сломал свою лейку.

 _На самом деле_ , они были там, потому что лейка Кроули сломалась. Кроули не имел к этому _никакого_ отношения, и уж точно не имел _никакого_ отношения к тому, как сильно демон сжимал теперь сломанную ручку, пока выливал свое разочарование-по-поводу-ангела на гортензии, растущих возле задней ограды.

_Конечно, нет._

« _Цветы Холлингсхеда и Садовые Принадлежности_ » был маленьким и тесным магазинчиком, управляемым пожилым человеком по имени Ричард Холлингсхед, одним из немногих людей в городе, кого Кроули действительно мог терпеть, хотя бы потому, что он давал Кроули не-совсем-ужасные советы по уходу за садом.

Там была стена, вся завешанная горшками на цепях, в которых были и лилии, и тюльпаны, и гвоздики, и маргаритки, и прочая чепуха; и Азирафель ходил между ними и _ворковал_ , проводя пальцами по лепесткам.

— О, они просто _прелестны_! — воскликнул он. — Ты только _посмотри_ на цвета!

Кроули нахмурился. Они были _неплохими_ , да, но у них не было _ничего_ общего с цветами на клумбах Кроули.

— Они неплохие, — пробормотал он, рассматривая лейки, расставленные ниже.

— Мне нравится душистый горошек, — задумчиво произнес Азирафель, и Кроули осторожно поместил эту информацию в свой разум с пометкой « _очень важно, высший приоритет, не забывай_ » (как ни странно, эта часть его разума была заполнена информацией об уходе за Бентли, текстами _Queen_ и вещами об Азирафеле) (в основном об Азирафеле) (примерно 98,54% было об Азирафеле). — Как думаешь, Ричард согласится сделать композицию с ними?

— Думаю ли я… пф-фт… нгк… ангел, _зачем тебе цветочные композиции_? — потребовал Кроули, его голос взлетел до небес (в той самой манере, которая была _очень_ учтивой и _невероятно_ холодной, спасибо, блять, большое).

— Ну, я подумал, что они хорошо будут смотреться на кухонном столе…

— Азирафель, — перебил его Кроули. — Если ты… если ты хочешь душистого горошка, я могу… я выращу его. У нас будет… весь задний двор будет _только_ в душистом горошке, и ты сможешь поставить букеты из него на каждом гребаном столе…

— О, правда? — спросил Азирафель, высовываясь головой из-за угла, его глаза сияли. — Это будет _чудесно_ , спасибо, милый.

Кроули уставился на лейку в своей руке, как бы спрашивая ее, понимает ли она, что только что произошло, и если да, то может ли она объяснить это демону, потому что он не имел ни малейшего понятия.

***

— Знаешь, — сказал Азирафель, стоя перед зеркалом в их спальне, — я думаю, что пришло время обновить гардероб. Особенно _официальную одежду_.

Кроули поперхнулся воздухом.

(Это было одно из его изобретений — _возможность поперхнуться воздухом_. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы привлечь чье-то внимание, но недостаточно, чтобы кто-то _стал комментировать_ это. Все, что это делало, так лишь заставляло людей чувствовать себя растерянными и сбитыми с толку. Кроули был горд, что придумал _это_ … что, конечно же, означало, что теперь он был наказан этим.)

(Может, планы Бога и _были_ непостижимы, но по опыту Кроули, в основном они лишь давали ему пинка под зад.)

— Чт… почему… я… нг… — запнулся он, прежде чем прочистить горло. — Не то чтобы я не был бы рад увидеть, как горит твой старый жилет, ангел, потому что Сатана знает, что я определенно буду рад, но зачем, собственно, тебе это нужно?

Азирафель удивленно уставился на него.

— На свадьбу Анафемы и Ньютона, мой дорогой. Разве ты не видел приглашения? Оно висит на холодильнике.

— О, — неуверенно ответил Кроули. На самом деле, он _не_ видел приглашения, но было приятно знать, что пара людей, которые знали друг друга немногим больше года, собирались пожениться до Азирафеля и него, двух небесных существ с отношениями, охватывавшими всю историю Земли.

— Да, мой костюм хорош, но боюсь, что он _не совсем_ подойдет для свадьбы в двадцать первом веке. В частности, фрак тоже может несколько выделиться, — объяснил Азирафель.

Кроули усмехнулся.

— Это будет больше или меньше, чем шейный платок и туфли на пряжках?

Азирафель пристально посмотрел на него.

— Ох, ты просто невыносим.

Кроули подмигнул ему и подошел к ангелу, обнимая его за талию.

— Итак, — сказал он, ухмыляясь тому, что теперь они все прояснили (конечно, это была свадьба _людей_ … Кроули был невероятно осторожен в своих действиях в последние несколько месяцев, сделал несколько своих лучших тайных действий, и Азирафель никоим образом не мог _об этом_ узнать), — что именно ты имел в виду, ангел?

Азирафель осмотрел себя в зеркале.

— Знаешь, я вообще-то подумывал о чем-нибудь черном, — небрежно сказал он. — Это нехорошо — приходить на чужую свадьбу в белом.

Брови Кроули взлетели вверх.

— Черный? — повторил он. — Почему не… почему не серый? Или… синий? Какие еще цвета подойдут? Бронзовый?

Азирафель пожал плечами.

— Мне всегда казалось, что _тебе_ невероятно идет белый, мой дорогой, а нам не пристало же появляться в одном и том же.

Он повернулся и легко поцеловал Кроули в подбородок, но тот был так рассеян, что даже не заметил, что Азирафель нарушил свое правило « _никогда не одеваться в белое на чужой свадьбе_ ».

***

Когда однажды Кроули пригласил Азирафеля _съездить_ на пикник с корзинкой и черно-белым клетчатым пледом, лежащими на заднем сиденье Бентли, Азирафель согласился, но не раньше, чем надел свой лучший галстук-бабочку и обрызгал себя новым одеколоном, который парикмахер прислал ему из Лондона.

Все должно было _случиться_ в тот же день, хотел того Кроули или нет.

***

— Это было восхитительно, милый, правда, — сказал Азирафель, доедая кусок пирога с лимонным кремом. Он слизнул последний кусочек меренги с большого пальца; действие, которое обычно заставило бы Кроули восторженно закружиться, но все, что демон мог сделать, так это промурлыкать в благодарность.

« _Вот оно_ », — подумал он. Он сделает это. Больше не будет ждать, не будет исследовать, не будет волноваться, или беспокоиться, или терять время зря. _Он собирался сделать предложение своему ангелу._

Он глубоко вздохнул и начал:

— Азирафа…

— О, может быть, ты уже спросишь меня выйти за тебя, глупый старый змий? — внезапно рявкнул ангел, бросая салфетку на колени.

Кроули удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Ты носишь это кольцо с собой уже нескольких месяцев, я знаю, что у тебя оно есть, и я пытался быть терпеливым, очень терпеливым, но я честно не думаю, что я могу ждать дальше, так что если ты не спросишь меня выйти за тебя прямо сейчас, я…

— Ты что? — спросил Кроули.

В конце концов, любопытство всегда брало верх над ним.

— Тогда я сделаю это сам! — с негодованием ответил Азирафель. Он огляделся на мгновение, прежде чем заметил кольцо с эмблемой на своем мизинце.

Он снял его с пальца, протер о кардиган и протянул его.

Кроули просто сидел с открытым ртом.

— Кроули, — продолжил ангел, где-то между разочарованием, раздражением и нежностью, — я люблю тебя с… ну, на самом деле, я не уверен, но _как минимум_ восемьдесят лет, в этом я уверен… и я буду любить тебя до конца времен. Ты грубый, и саркастичный, и циничный, и ты больше, чем просто королева драмы, ты умный, и сострадательный, и мой самый, самый лучший друг. Ты дополняешь меня, Кроули, и так, как я не знал, как себя дополнить, пока не встретил тебя. И я не хотел бы ничего больше во всем творении, чем называть тебя своим, навеки.

На протяжение всей его короткой речи тон Азирафеля менялся от негодующего до благоговейного, а к концу у ангела — _кто-нибудь, благословите его_ , — на глазах стояли слезы, когда он дрожащими руками протягивал Кроули кольцо.

— Мой дорогой, — мягко сказал он, — не окажешь мне _честь_ выйти за тебя?

Какое-то мгновение Кроули ничего не говорил, пытаясь осознать те слова, которые только что слетели с уст ангела.

Улыбка на лице Азирафеля погасла.

— Да! — наконец воскликнул Кроули, выходя из ступора. — Да, да… да, конечно, конечно, миллион раз, миллионы лет, миллионами способов, _да_ , oui, si, ita, recte, hai, ndiyo…

Азирафель рассмеялся, его лицо стало мокрым от слез, и Кроули ничего не мог сделать, кроме как броситься вперед и, обхватив лицо Азирафеля руками, прижался поцелуем к его губам.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, и слова застряли в его горле.

— Мой дорогой, — пробормотал Азирафель, — я знаю.

***

Они почти вернулись в Голубиную гавань, когда Кроули вспомнил, что натолкнулся пальцами на коробочку с кольцом, пока засовывал ключи от Бентли в карман.

(Позже их там не будет. Ключи от Бентли были исключительно понятливыми — они всегда оказывались именно там, где Кроули ожидал их увидеть, именно потому, что он ожидал их там увидеть.)

— Я… пф-ф… _блять_ … — пробормотал Кроули, глядя на бархатную коробочку в своей руке.

— Что такое, мой дорогой? — спросил Азирафель.

— О, ах, — сказал Кроули, крепче сжимая коробочку. — Просто, эм, вот. Но я имею в виду, очевидно, что это не… я не… ты уже…

— Кроули, — Азирафель прервал его, положив ладонь на руку Кроули.

Больше ему не нужно было ничего говорить.

Кроули снова прочистил горло (этот _благословенный_ воздух, который постоянно застревает, когда не надо).

— Ангел, — сказал он, отчаянно пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. — Я люблю тебя. Любил тебя с… ну, вообще-то, с Эдема. Ты был там, весь сияющий и золотой, стоящий на востоке, как один из персонажей одной из благословенных трагедий Шекспира, которую ты так забавно превозносишь, и тогда ты… ну, для начала, ты не ударил меня, что было очень мило с твоей стороны, спасибо за это… затем ты отдал свой меч, и я… ну, можно сказать, Пал во второй раз. Я даже не думал, что с демонами может случиться нечто подобное. Это напугало меня до смерти, ангел. Я все ждал, что вот-вот появится Люцифер, затащит меня обратно, вниз и вздернет на дыбу или что-то в этом роде, но…

Брови Азирафеля сошлись на переносице, его рука покоилась на сгибе локтя Кроули.

— Но?

— Но ты того стоил, ангел. Правда, стоил. Ты невыносим, и суетлив, и чванлив, и придирчив, и прожорлив, и сострадателен, и добр, и нежен, и… я люблю тебя. На самом деле, я не могу _не_ любить тебя.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, прежде чем Кроули открыл коробочку с кольцом.

— Выходи за меня, ангел, — тихо сказал он.

Азирафель просиял.

— Ох, милый, — сказал он. — Ничто не сделает меня счастливее.


End file.
